


Breathe No More

by snakeling



Category: Harry Potter - Rowling
Genre: Angst, Character Death, Harry/Snape - Freeform, M/M, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-09-08
Updated: 2005-09-08
Packaged: 2017-10-03 15:21:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snakeling/pseuds/snakeling
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>War kills people, and sometimes even people we love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Breathe No More

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [this picture](http://www.deviantart.com/view/15306242/) by [the-gwyllion](http://the-gwyllion.livejournal.com/).

From the other side of the field, Severus saw the Death Eater curse Harry. Only a few moments before, Voldemort had fallen, and panic had broken up the Death Eaters’ ranks. But a few of them had kept their heads, and Harry, as good as he was, stood no chance against five Death Eaters.

Severus promptly dispatched the Death Eater he was fighting — Christopher Warrington, who had been one of his Slytherins, and a passable Potions student. He ran toward the place where he had last seen Harry.

A few curses sent the Death Eaters flying backwards; at least one of them died, cracking his skull against the trunk of a nearby tree. Harry was lying face-down on the ground, his arm trapped under his body, his wand snapped in the grass a few feet away.

Severus turned Harry on his back and checked his pulse. There was nothing. Cursing, he took off his right glove with his teeth and tried again. Nothing.

Gathering the body — Harry! — into his arms, he craddled it close against his chest. Severus only became aware he was crying when one tear rolled on his lips. He reached up to wipe his eyes, but he couldn’t stop crying. He wiped the blood at the corner of Harry’s lips, and tucked his head under his chin, oblivious to the sounds of the battle still raging around them.

He never heard the Death Eater whisper the Killing Curse behind him.


End file.
